Angel Amongst Demons
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: Just because many are evil does not mean the few are.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Amongst Demons**

Warning for future yaoi, violence, some language and **also a massive warning for those who have yet to play skyrim… these contains many spoilers particularly for the beginning of the game so be warned!**

* * *

Chapter One: Savage Amongst 'Civilised' Men

It had been a long time since I had bothered to enter a place of 'civilisation'. I had spent many years hiding in the forest taking on wolves, bears and even sabres to survive. My delicate golden skin was scarred with many 'war' wounds I had received, fortunately the scars were few and far between and my skin was relatively unblemished from the years of survival.

The residents seemed to look at me with an expression akin to fear. At first I suspected my appearance was more gruesome than I had first thought but a look in a puddle showed that my face was normal. Then realisation came to me with one foul swoop. My brethren, they had spread to this land and corrupted it. No doubt my father and brothers were somewhere richly embellished and 'safe' whilst they watched the people squirm with suffering. The people calmed when they saw how I was dressed, for I did not wear over the top materials as if to wear my fortune for all to see, no I wore simple leather armour and a well-used, blood rusted sword was at my side. They knew then that I was not with my brethren but still they glanced at me with wary eyes.

I cautiously approached a blacksmith and watched as the fear seemed to return to his eyes. "Blacksmith, I have need of your skills. I need to repair my armour and weaponry; will you allow me the use of your workshop?" I requested. It had been a long time since I had to speak politely and it showed in the bluntness of my voice. I cared little for skirting around a topic, I asked for what I needed and if I did not receive it I either killed my opposition or looked elsewhere. The blacksmith silently agreed and instructed me on the use of all the tools in the small sheltered alcove.

It took some time for me to repair my armour and in fact I had to make new leather armour from the animal pelts I carried for my armour was beyond repair. Finally my armour was made, my sword was shiny and I did not look as savage as I may have done when I first appeared in this small village. I paid the blacksmith handsomely with the money I had saved over my years of self-exile, the man was surprised clearly expecting nothing but pleased to have been proved wrong. I nodded to the man in thanks before I set out into the wilderness again.

I do not know for how long I travelled for I care little for time when I am in the wilderness; the only thing that matters is night, day and survival. Different predators came out at different times but it was always the same, the time of the year did little to change the way of life, in fact it only changed the temperature. Now however I felt some small desire to know how many days I may have travelled, this land was vast and I needed to reach my destination. Call me sentimental if you will but I needed to see with my own eyes, was what I suspected true? Had my cruel hearted brethren finally spread beyond our countries borders and tainted yet another continent?

The answer came when I least suspected it. I had just reached the borders of woodland when voices made me pause. I crept closer with little need to silence my footsteps for they were as silent as they could be, my natural light-weighted frame made it easier for me to vanish into the woodland. Something glimmered through the trees and as I got closer I saw the over-embellished armour. I need not look at the face of the wearer for the armour told me all I needed to know, the face however confirmed my suspicions, the Thalmor were in Skyrim.

The elves were a pathetic example of my kin, of my race. Once long ago before even man came to be the high elves were well respected, we were loyal, proud, trustworthy, musical, mystical and so much more. Over time pride corrupted my kin. My people stood in great palaces and looked below to see 'weak' wood elves, 'pathetic' drow and when they looked beyond our borders they saw corruption. What they did not see is a way of life, a way of existence that these beings had chosen, they saw only what they could not understand…survival. How could beings that have always existed, have always been well off understand such primitive things as survival? The answer was that they could not…they saw only primitive beings, childish beings who needed to be culled and monitored. But I remembered, I read the stories, listened to the tales, I learned of who we used to be and saw what we had become.

I had hoped the elves would have been happy to remain in Valenwood murdering the innocent wood-elves, drow and whoever else they found. But power had corrupted them and now they desired more, they believed they were the 'pure-race' the 'true-race' and all others had to bow before them, they would not stop now unless they were stopped and even then they would fight to the death. My kin…the once proud, mighty elves had been reduced to pathetic, bloody, war-mongering monsters.

I cannot say for sure if I was the only Altmer to remember but I know I am one of the few Altmer in Skyrim. High elves were…would never be held as highly in society as they once were. Money could buy fame and power but it could not buy trust or faith. I had hoped that one day the rest of the world would remember the high elves for what we once were but now I know that as long as the Thalmor exist, no one will remember.

I shift cautiously as a scout got a bit too close to my hiding place but the fool over-looked my spot with arrogance. It was clear he was just walking around the camp to pretend he was doing his duty, for he was not truly looking for enemies and perhaps he was right, after all no one wanted to go up against the arrogant, poisonous might of the Thalmor. I carefully slipped from my hiding spot and found a better hiding place a little further away. There I could see more of what was happening. There was a gathering of twenty well-armed elves talking amongst themselves, I winced as they talked and shivered with supressed rage. Once, once long ago our voices were renowned for song and beauty. Our voices still held a musical lilt to them but the Thalmor had even distorted their own voices with arrogance. Hearing those musical voices mixed with harsh laughter as they remembered the screams of a dying child, I wanted to rip the throats out, how could anyone, any sentient being enjoy the suffering of a young child. Even sabres ended their enemies and prey's children with one bite to quickly end their suffering. Animals were above these beings that had the gall to call themselves elves!

After a few moments, I could not stay a moment longer. Tears filled my eyes as one foul soldier re-enacted the dying pleas of the small child they had cruelly murdered. I could hear no more, I carefully backed away and once I was a safe distance I cried. At first I cried for the child and then I cried for myself, for if I had not fled from my family, from my home when I had I would have been amongst those cruel soldiers. It was then that I made my decision. I could hide no longer; the time for hiding in the shadows had ended. I may not be able to stop the Thalmor but I could protect those I could and perhaps my actions would prove to the other races that not all high elves were evil.

I walked further into the forest, the cruel musical laughter of the Thalmor following me as I faded into shadows. Slowly the sound of laughter faded and I once more surrounded by comforting silence. I walked for some time, my mind and thoughts at peace when I came across a large travelling party. There were several carts drawn by horses and in those carts were prisoners. I immediately recognised the two different types of uniforms, these were two warring factions and the richer side had somehow captured the less well-off soldiers. I was close enough to hear one man say he would embrace death faithfully. The men on those carts had much honour. I followed quietly and paused at the gates of a small fort. I could not enter without being seen but that mattered little for the moment for something else had caught my eyes. There on a paint steed sat the one elf I never thought I would set eyes on again. Father.

The elf was dressed in rich navy robes and wore lavish gold jewels around his neck and wrists. His face was as hard as stone, his golden eyes unblinking as he watched the doom men in the carriages. He had not changed much, he was just as cruel back then but when I was his son I saw a kindness that he never showed outside the home, not even to other Thalmor. Of course that kindness slowly vanished as I argued against his belief that high elves were greater than all races… but that is not important right now, my private issues could not get in the way, I had to see if I could help those poor men.

The Thalmor left shortly after the arrival of the prisoners and thus I was able to avoid detection. I slipped inside, the few residents who saw me never question my appearance and instead raced to watch the executions or hide from the whole horrifying ordeal. I walked forward, my steps quiet as I analysed the scene, a man was mocking a gagged man humiliating him when the man could not retort. What coward gagged an enemy just so they could not hear the man's words? All men had the right to speak, the right to say one last thing before their death; these…'Imperials' were cowards.

A great ground shaking roar had me glancing around and I looked cautiously for a sign of what had made the sound. When nothing appeared, I grew suspicious, if it was not visible to my sharp eyes it meant the creature was camouflaged or…could fly. The sound was loud meaning the approaching danger was great, something deadly, something powerful was coming. A glance around showed the humans ignoring the sound. Foolish, foolish humans… did they not see, did they not understand the danger coming? But of course not, for they had not lived like I had, they had not lived every day learning to survive, learning to read the signs, they were innocent, young, unknowing…protected by 'civilisation'. The 'storm cloaks' seemed to know something was up however and in the crowd was a young Khajiit. A youngling for sure, his body was slim and his eyes wide with curiosity and yet they also held a wariness about them. I would like to get to know this ebony creature and learn what secrets those bright blue eyes held.

Those eyes turned to my direction and I bit my lip in shock, none had sensed me until now, yet this cat had known I was there. Yes I would have to save this cat somehow; this cat had something about him, something that made me desire to know more.

The mysterious creature roared again and unlike the gathered humans I knew it meant the creature was closing in. I could hear with my sharp ears the wing being distorted under great wings and suddenly as the cat was called to the chopping block a great form appeared on the ridge. I would tell you that my eyes and that of the dragon met, but I would be lying, I remember looking into the crimson gaze of the giant lizard but the lizard was merely looking at the scene before giving one great mighty roar. He flew down and landed on the tower before he screamed in the ancient language of the dragons. His voice took form and became a great wave of power knocking all from their feet and saving the Khajiit from losing his head. I raced forward and immediately pulled the cat to his feet and led him through the screaming crowd. The cat sensing that I was his only chance followed obediently and together we raced for the furthest walls.

The great stone walls crumbled under the full force of the dragon's voice and it took much effort to avoid being crushed by the great boulders raining from the sky. At one point I pushed the Khajiit to the corner and covered him with my body. The Khajiit's heavy panting breath played upon my skin and I barely held back a shiver. The ebony dragon landed above our heads as one of the Imperial guards caught up with us, I immediately stood between the Khajiit and the guard. The Khajiit knew I was his protection so he stayed close to me, his warm fur rubbing against my leather armour and golden skin.

The Imperial had no interest in finishing the execution however; he merely led the way out as the dragon took flight. We followed him, ducking past guards, stormcloaks and the flaming breath of the dragon. A stormcloak confronted the Imperial and the man growled as the Imperial called him Ralof, the traitor. Personally I believed it was this…Imperial that was the traitor, could he not see what my kin was doing to his country? When Ralof asked us to follow, I did so without question. The town…Helgen was crumbling and soon the dragon would have reduced it to ashes. The Khajiit followed obediently, unquestioning as we followed the stormcloak into a tower. Surprisingly the building was untouched and the sounds faded into muffled shouts.

It was now that I finally turned to the cat and met his sky blue gaze. Those eyes were questioning as I cut his bonds and finally released his clawed hands. I merely waited and watched as the cat armed and dressed himself in stormcloak garb. I did not even answer as the stormcloak; Ralof asked why I was here when I could be with my 'kin'. My reasons for being here were beyond the Thalmor… the Thalmor were the cause but not my purpose, my purpose was to aid and along the way I had already found a creature that fascinated me. I had always been fond of Khajiits, many called them thieves but they all had honour and pride. But most importantly they were survivors; I came across many in the forests of the world surviving in the wilderness and looking amazingly well and healthy.

This Khajiit had something about him, yes he was skinny and just a mere youngling, he could not be more than twenty years at least but there was something about him. It was clear in his eyes and in his expression, this cat may be young but he was a survivor, but he also had respect for life, I had seen his sad mournful looks as the men fell to the axe and to the dragon. Perhaps this cat… perhaps he would be my companion for a short while, after all he reminded me much of myself, young but determined. I would teach him what he needed to know to survive and perhaps…perhaps he could teach me something as well, what I needed to learn I had yet to know but I was not all knowing and had much to learn of this world.

I followed sedately behind the cat and human as they traversed the dungeon below the tower. I did not want to bring attention to myself for if there were any Imperial survivors it would soon get back to my father that an Altmer was seen…and if they described my appearance would father remember my face and know it was me, or had he forgotten? I shook the thought from my head the moment I had it, now was not the time for sadness, I would not be seen, could not be seen simply because it was the best option for now. Perhaps I would confront my father and brothers in the future but for now they would not affect my work, I had to protect this Khajiit and help Skyrim find peace.

I smirk as I see the Khajiit glance back at me, his ears flicking as we exit the cave that connected to the dungeons. The cat had many questions which I would no doubt need to eventually answer but he also knew that those questions had to wait until we were away from any prying ears.

As I walked into the village behind my two companions I realised that this was the town I entered first of all. The people were still wary of me but seemed to sense that I intended no harm. Ralof introduced us to his sister and her husband, suggesting that my companion and perhaps even I should join the stormcloaks. I would discuss this with my new companion when the time came, then the woman had the cheek to ask us to go to… a yarl… well it sounds like yarl but was spelt Jarl… strange. Our mission to ask for aid for Riverwood, the cat agreed and thus I would follow. The Khajiit did not even rest; instead he raced across the river and into the trees. I soon found out that his instinctive curiosity had finally overcome him and he wished to talk.

He sat on a tree stump his wide eyes locked with mine. I smile and lean against the tree across from him watching as his ears and tale flicked with curiosity. "Who are you?" He asked, his question impressed me, for even though he was excited he had control over the excitement and asked intelligent questions. "The…Nords tell me that the Altmer, or rather the Thalmor are evil and yet you've helped me."

"I am not with the Thalmor. Not all high elves have sided with their cause." I replied simply. "I admit those who defy the Thalmor are few and far between." I added. "You intrigued me Khajiit; may I enquire your name?"

"It is Zarion. What is yours?" The cat replied politely.

"Hmm…I have not gone by name for many years, out in the wilds a name matters little, but once I was called A'Kinia."

"A'Kinia." The cat repeated trying my name on his tongue. "Why do you follow me?"

"You reminded me of myself when I was younger…" I confess. "For many years ago I was once oblivious to the harshness of this world, I was sheltered, protected and then suddenly I was alone with no help, no aid. You have been bought to this country, caught by the Imperials with no clue about what is going on, but I am willing to be your aid for I want, no need to learn about what is going on. I have been away from people for a long time and the politics of this land are strange to me, together we could learn of this world and of its people. Will you allow me to be your companion?"

"I don't completely trust you."

"You'd be a fool to completely trust anyone, Zarion. People always have ulterior motives even if the person does not realise it themselves. The mind of the humanoids work in strange ways compared to that of an animal, for even though they are the same, man always desires more and more, never happy with what they have." I said almost losing myself in thought but I quickly shook the haze off and focused on the cat before me. "I can however promise that my intention is not to harm or deceive, I merely wish to learn."

"Learn what?" The cat asked curiously.

"That is the question." I replied amused. "For what is there for me to learn?" I murmur. "I suppose I wish to learn of this land, to learn of the people I share it with. I wish to learn of the Thalmor and I wonder about why my 'kin' enjoy their acts of evil, I wonder why they cannot see the cruelty they inflict, or perhaps they see but do not care…" I stated. "There is so much that happens beneath the surface and I will only learn a fraction of it, yet I still desire to learn, to understand. What is it you desire?"

"I… I'm not sure, I have nothing, my parents were killed when I was young, I crossed the border to try and make a new life for myself but ended up condemning myself to death. I suppose I desire to make myself a stable home. I don't want to keep on running all the time, I don't want to be known as a thief or a thug…I want to be somebody, I want to be considered trustworthy instead of being watched constantly by suspicious eyes."

"That is an honourable desire." I reply soothingly. "I will do what I can to aid you in that desire." I added with a smile. "First we can prove your trust by doing as asked and making our way to the city…" The cat nodded and turned to lead the way, I smile and follow knowing this conversation was far from over but some questions and some answers were better left unsaid for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Amongst Demons**

Warning for future yaoi, violence, some language and also a massive warning for those who have yet to play skyrim… these contains many spoilers particularly for the beginning of the game so be warned!

* * *

As you may be aware I received a review about my use of the word 'whilst'. I was told that it does not make me 'sound smart'. I was deeply insulted by this comment because I did not use the word 'whilst' to look smart, it is how I write AND talk, the reviewer was indirectly insulting me. I've had a long think about this review and I've made a decision and that decision is 'that I don't care if I don't sound smart to you' and I don't care that it sounds like I'm trying to look smart, the word 'whilst' is simply in my vocabulary and I'm not making the reviewer read my story, nor am I forcing them to like it. I accept that the review was their opinion and I'm not going to let it affect me. Therefore I have simply one thing to say to the reviewer:-

I'm sorry you do not like my language or my fiction, I won't lie and pretend to appreciate your review, but this is a free world and I thank you for your honesty. The reason for so many '…' is to represent the mind and how a mind can be thinking of several things at once or do complete U-turns. I understand you don't like how I write from the mind. I would ask that you be more lenient and try to understand and accept my fiction and how I write but it is solely your choice to accept how I write and to continue to read this fiction.

Thank you for your review.

As for my other readers like FlamingRebirth, thank you for your patience and acceptance of how I write and I hope you will continue to read and enjoy. I am sorry if I sound arrogant and cold above but I hope you understand why, I also hope my above comments do not affect your opinion of myself and my fiction.

Thank you for your patience and acceptance.

Now onto the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Two: Taking on the Dead

Zarion was a strange cat; he was eccentric in an amusing sort of way. He talked to himself often as if he did not remember I was there. I caught him a few times staring at me with startled eyes as if just remembering I was present. It was crazy in an adorable sort of way. I like the way his ears lay back as his nose wrinkled and tail flicked in discomfort. I was surprised by how taken I was by the Khajiit. I normally hated people but here I was, falling in love with a cat.

"You seem lost in thought." Zarion murmured as he stared nervously at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I smirk at how un-nerved the cat was. He obviously did not like people staring at him.

"I'm just wondering how the natives of Whiterun will react to an Altmer in their midst." I stated. "My kin have given our kind a bad name; they will not receive me well."

"You could always wait outside of Whiterun whilst I visit the Jarl." The cat suggested.

I snort, as if I would let the cat go anywhere alone. The Khajiit had just as bad a reputation as my kin had. They were thieves, untrustworthy or so everyone said. No we would have to stick together. "No, I will risk dislike, I said I would join you and I will. I won't back out now." I told the cat. The cat nodded and I did not bring attention to the relief in his eyes. "You still wear those rags." I mention before pulling out my travel pack and handing some spare clothes. "I know they are not decent clothes but at least the natives won't judge you as harshly." I stated as I turned to allow the cat to change in relative privacy.

"Do you think the natives of Whiterun will cause us any trouble?" I turn around and smirk at the image I see. The cat was slightly smaller than I, but my clothes fit him perfectly. The cat's tail flicked at my close inspection and he asked his question again.

"No. I do not think so but it is always wise to be cautious." I comment without tearing my eyes away from the nervous and embarrassed form of the cat. "I think this is the best we can do, until we earn the money and can get you some proper fitting armour." I would love to see this cat in leather and I would have told the cat so but the poor feline looked so nervous that I feared he'd have a heart attack.

"How much is leather armour?"

"Compared to hide and steel it is much cheaper." I replied. "I would buy you some but what little I saved up, I spent on repairing my own armour. Perhaps over time we'd be able to buy better armour but until then we'll make do with leather."

The cat asked no more questions; instead he took the lead and strolled through the trees. We were soon confronted by wolves but Zarion dealt with them quickly despite having no weapons. Note to self: Those claws are deadly. As if to emphasize the point Zarion smirked towards me and licked his blood coated fingers. He probably thought he looked intimidating but I found it arousing.

The rest of the journey was made in silence; no other creatures interfered with our journey. In fact the only trouble we came across were the guards at the gate of Whiterun. The moment they saw us they frowned and shifted, hands moved to the hilt of their weapons and I moved my hand to mine. I was ready to face them off but Zarion walked up to them and demanded to see the Jarl. At the mention of Riverwood, they obligingly let us pass.

The walk through town felt like death-row. Everyone stared at us with judgemental eyes, I glared back daring them to say a word but no one dared to move. The guards however were quick to verbally put us down. We were told time and time again not to cause trouble, that we were being watched. They used our species names as some kind of insult, as if being Elf and Khajiit was the worst thing ever.

"How about you stop causing trouble by threatening every visitor." I finally snapped at a guard. He glared his hand on his sword hilt. "You disgust me." I continue. "If I was truly causing trouble I would be a Thalmor and even then I wouldn't be accompanying a Khajiit! Use your eyes fool!"

"How…"

"I'm sorry for my friend, he is just agitated." Zarion stated.

"Do not apologise for me, Zarion, I am quite capable of speaking for myself. I offer no apologies. I will not be subjugated to bullying simply for being the same race as the Thalmor. As you can see 'Nord' I am not in Thalmor garb, I was not your enemy, you chose to insult me simply for my race. You behaved just as the Thalmor would have." The last comment angered him and he unsheathed his sword. My blade met his half way and my left hand lit up with flames. "Try it." I warned. The guard swallowed his eyes glancing at my left hand before finally sheathing his sword. Before he left he told me to cause no more trouble, I merely snorted and chuckled as his hands clenched.

"You weren't meant to cause trouble." Zarion complained angrily.

"I was not going to put up with his insults anymore." I replied annoyed. "I may be a High Elf but I am not associated with the Thalmor. And just because I am an Elf does not mean I am going to cause trouble. I resent the implication that I would."

"But you have just caused trouble."

"Not deliberately no. I felt the need to defend myself. I did not cause trouble just for the sake of causing trouble." I replied. "Now let us continue." I instructed unwilling to continue our conversation.

The Jarl was less than receiving at first but at the mention of Riverwood, he became more accepting. However the man had a job for Zarion to do. Go up to some ancient Nord tomb and collect some kind of ancient Dragon Tomb Map. I didn't like it, but I had already vowed to stand by the Khajiit's side. Zarion looked doubtful about the idea too, especially when the Magician mentioned unknown dangers but the look of determination on his face said it all. We were going to the ancient Temple.

I lagged behind as we travelled. I knew that this journey would be dangerous and I preferred to analyse the situation before heading into danger, Zarion was the complete opposite. I sighed as the khajiit raced ahead zigzagging up the mountain side. I followed more sedately my sharp elven eyes looking for any sign of movement. After taking out a group of bandits and a few wolves we stood before great doors engraved into the mountain. "We should be careful." I warned, I had a bad feeling. It was as if the very air around me was icy, a shiver ran up my spine and every instinct screamed at me to leave the area.

"We have to go in." Zarion replied but to my ears it sounded as if he was trying to persuade himself. With a deep breath that sounded like a hiss he pushed at the door and led the way in. The creak of the door closing behind us made my breath freeze in my throat, getting back out would not be so easy.

A nearby conversation made us pause and sneak forward. Two bandits were discussing something about a 'Golden Claw', the female bandit wanted to have her cut of the claw but their dunmer companion had taken it deep into the tomb. We listened for a few minutes longer but when they said nothing else of value Zarion took them out with a bow and arrow he had. "I don't think that is wise." I murmur. "Let us hope no one heard them fall."

"They will think that the sound is the temple." Zarion replied writing off my concerns. I sighed but conceded, after all it was already done. Zarion searched the bodies of the dead, stealing gold, potions and weaponry. I stood guarding the tunnel making sure we had no un-invited guests. A few moments later and the cat passed me leading the way. I didn't like it I could hear something down the tunnel, something that sounded primitive and scary. "I don't like that sound." Zarion murmured his voice little more than a whisper.

"I don't like it either." I replied quietly. It turned out we had a good reason for our wariness for there in the corridor stood a walking corpse. A dragr. I knew little about these people, all I knew was that they were Nords who were buried with their leaders. I read a book lifted off a bandit, it had said that they were actually alive when they had sealed themselves away in the tombs. They fed their leader their life energies and replenished their own by taking energy from the ancient tomb. Over time the energy became less and less until they became these 'monsters'.

'She' had not noticed us yet and Zarion took the opportunity to sneak up and kill her. In some ways I felt sorry for her, she was obviously a very brave individual, I would not have willingly buried myself alive with my leader. Still we had no choice to kill her; it was either her or us for she would not have let us pass.

"This is not going to be easy is it?" Zarion asked as we followed the tunnel. I did not need to answer for we walked out of the tunnel to find a cavern with several black coffins. A lid blew off one of them and we barely slipped into cover before a Dragr rose up out of it and looked around. It was clear it had known we were there, but because it could not see us it shrugged off its suspicions and began to patrol. "It is surprising that they still retain intelligence, I thought they'd be nothing but primal instincts." Zarion murmured awe evident in his voice.

"They're not really dead. They're dying, slowly but not dead." I clarified. "They came into these tombs looking like you and I, the temple somehow supplies them with a life-force that keeps them alive. Over time however, they've turned into this, yet they're not dead for they have not died."

"Some of them must have?" Zarion asked confused. "I mean they look dead."

"Yes they are dying but their lives never really ended. Some however cannot be kept alive by what little energy the temple supplies, they eventually die and are embalmed and buried by their fellow Nords." I replied. "Or that is what I've read." I clarify as Zarion looks at me obviously wondering where I got my information from.

"Well I think we might be doing them a favour." Zarion replied. "Hell if I looked like that I'd end my life, myself."

"I don't think they care, they only care about protecting their leader." I replied. "If I recall correctly, their leader will look like them but he'd be more powerful because he has his followers life energies keeping him alive."

"So whilst they're all struggling to survive off the energy of the temple, he is being freely given all of theirs."

"Yes. They're willingly killing themselves slowly so that he may one day live again." I replied. "It takes a lot of faith for someone to willingly do that. I know I wouldn't do it and I wouldn't ask hundreds of others to slowly die simply so I could continue to live."

"Neither would I." Zarion agreed before shifting. I watched as the Dragr passed close by, Zarion slipped out behind the male corpse and ended its life. Unfortunately Zarion did not notice the Dragr above us, but I did and readied my bow just as the creature took aim at my companion. I let my arrow fly and watched as it hit the creature just before it let its own arrow fly. The shot knocked the creature and its arrow missed Zarion by a hairs width. "Thanks." Zarion murmured.

"Watch your environment a little more closely." I warned. "There are hundreds of these creatures and we will be outnumbered. I will watch out for you but if I'm fighting my own battles you need to be aware of all enemies." I lectured, Zarion looked suitably cowed and I sighed. "Let's get a move on." I instructed leading the way out of the cavern.

"Oh no." Zarion murmured. "I hope this isn't what I think it is."

Webs. Huge webs. Which meant spiders. Judging by Zarion's murmured exclamations he disliked spiders as much as I did. Still we have come too far to stop now. I burnt down the web barrier and glanced around the room. The whole cavern was covered with the white silk but there was a huge hole in the ceiling, I had no doubts that the spider was up there. Zarion slowly crept up and as I suspected a giant arachnid lowered itself to the ground. It fangs dripped with venom and Zarion retreated to the relative safety of the entrance way. The spider was too large to get through the doorway but it spat at them.

"Is anyone there! Help me!" A voice cried inside the room, the spider made strange clacking and clicking noises before turning to the voice.

"What moron calls out when there is a killer spider in the room?" I scowled annoyed. Now we had no choice but to go in and take the creature out, we would not condemn anyone to a death by spider. We raced into the room and immediately bought the creature's attention back to us. Zarion immediately attacked the beast with flames and I joined him. At first we didn't think anything was happening but then there was a sickening crack and the beast collapsed in a horrid display of too many legs. We stepped warily over the beast and I felt a shiver run up my spine. There was a dunmer caught in thick webbing.

"Please cut me down."

"Not until you tell us about the Golden Claw." I retort. The fool didn't answer instead he promised to show us if we let him loose. I was not fooled but my companion was. The dunmer tried to run but my blade was ready and I impaled him with a sickening crunch. Zarion took the claw and glanced at it curiously. "I think those symbols on the palm may mean something." I told him as a flicked through the dunmer's journal. "Ah here, look. It says 'the answer is in the palm of your hands'. That must mean there is a puzzle with those corresponding symbols."

"So we have to enter the symbols precisely as they are on the palm of this claw?" Zarion asked.

"Looks like it." I replied. "Though we can't be sure until we find the puzzle that corresponds to this claw." Zarion nodded in agreement and led the way. The journey was perilous, Dragr were everywhere, the jumped out of the shadows to strike killer blows and Zarion could've lost his head too many times. By the time we reached a wall with a circular puzzle, we were both on edge. I positioned myself to stare at the way we'd come as Zarion worked the puzzle. I was on edge, the air sounded like the Dragr were approaching and I am not ashamed to admit I was scared.

The puzzle made a rumbling sound and the wall fell away to reveal a tunnel. Zarion led the way as I followed warily, I was constantly looking behind us to see if we were followed but we were alone. Surprisingly there were few Dragr, the leader was in a large cavern with no followers. "I don't like this." I murmured. "Why would they leave him unguarded like this? All the Dragr were back there." I stated pointed back the way we came. "What is he doing all the way out there?"

Zarion was not answering however, he was looking at the wall. There was the sound of rushing wing and a word lit up, Zarion approached and I watched as he absorbed the bright light. "What just happened?" Zarion asked confused but I could not answer him, I'd never seen anything like it. We didn't have a chance to discuss any theories because the lid of the only coffin in the room blew off and the leader arose.

I immediately dodged a fatal strike and pulled out my blade to strike, Zarion moved to attack but the leader spoke. I watched in disbelief as the voice made the air ripple and then Zarion flew back hitting the stone wall with a groan. "How is that even possible!" I cried out, I kept the creature busy as Zarion climbed to his feet. A moment later and we were both hitting the beast, slowly, ever so slowly we finished the Nord. It turned out the Nord had this tablet which we gladly relieved the corpse of but now we had no way out, neither of us wanted to go back the way we came.

Zarion seemed to have some instinctual idea of where to go because he jumped across a hole in the floor and climbed up the stairs. I followed and realised that there seemed to be a very thin veil of air coming through a tunnel. Problem was, it looked like a dead end. Fortunately there was a pedestal with a switch on it, when they activated the switch a tunnel appeared. Inside the tunnel was a drop and some kind of religious pillar with a skull, herbs and flowers. It was an eerie scene made worse by the wind howling through the tunnel, it sounded as if a spirit was with them screaming at them. We fled the tunnel quickly after this.

When we emerged into the light I could clearly see the fur standing straight up and Zarion's eyes were wide open. The cat had seen something I couldn't see, had there really been something in there? "Zarion." I called gently being careful not to approach or touch him, we were on the edge of a cliff-drop, if I scared him he'd fall to his death. The cat stared at me with wide, fearful eyes and cautiously approached. I embraced him gently feeling him shiver, he had indeed seen something. I stroked his back gently and listened to his hisses as they slowly turned into quiet purrs. "It is alright now." I murmured gently.

"I'm sorry." Zarion apologised needlessly.

"No, don't be sorry." I replied. "You saw something, but it is alright, you're not alone." I added. "Look, the jarl won't expect us back for a while, let's find somewhere to lay low for the night. We both need the rest and safety." I told the Khajiit. The cat nodded, his ears flicked against my chest and I gave into the urge to touch them. Zarion melted against me and I smiled as I pulled us to the cliff wall and sat with my back against it before pulling the cat onto my lap. I knew Zarion need comfort right now, we'd move to a safer location once I knew Zarion was ready to do so.


End file.
